Beyond The Edge Timeline
Introduction This is the entire BTE storyline (that we know of). The timeline will feature two types of events, bold for events that have affected the BTE timeline. And italics ''for events that have not affected the timeline. Timeline * '''Dimension 1, 1,000,000 B.C. - Mr. Thiess's anscestors travel to Earth and live there.' * Dimension 1, 1,000,000 B.C. - Mr. Thiess's ancestors create the Illuitis and the Solvaerus * Underworld, ???? - Coone is created by the Solvaerus * Dimension 1, 342 - The Monsters are created. * Dimension 1, 1932 - The Monster Overlord is born on Mongija * Real World, 2005 - Braeden Campbell is born. * Dimension 1, 2006 - Landen is born. * Dimension 1, 2023 - Landen finds an archaic time machine (possibly built on Earth by Mr. Theiss's anscestors). * Dimension 1, 2142 - World War III starts, with Islamic Nations being the main enemy, much like the Germans were in World War II. * Dimension 1, 2163 - World War III ultimately comes to an end, with the Islamic Nations surrendering. * Currently Unknown Dimension, 2565 - Coone saves The Monsters from extinction when their home-planet, Mongija, is destroyed by attackers. * Dimension 1, 2567 - Japan is sunk entirely. * Dimension 649, 2976 - Pablo is born * Dimension 1, 2989 - Luther is born * Dimension 649, 2999 - Pablo assumes control of Dimension 649 * Dimension 1, 3020 - Paab/Saab is born * Dimension 1, 3023 - Dek is born * Dimension 1, 3024 - Ren and Ruby are born * Dimension 1, 3026 - Oakley is born. * Dimension 1, 3026 - Tyler is born * Dimension 1, 3027 - Yang is born * Dimension 1, 3028 - Sapphire is born * Dimension 649, 3028 - Jay Mack is born * Currently Unknown Dimension, 3033 - Landen arrives at the age of 17 in this unknown dimension, in which he has no way of getting back home, so he pursues greatness in this new dimension. * Dimension 1, 3039 - Oakley's parents are killed by the Monsters. * Dimension 1, 3040 - Ren and Ruby start dating * Dimension 1, 3044 - Oakley starts dating Yang * Dimension 1, 3044 - Ren and Ruby build their cabin in the woods. * Dimension 1, 3044 - Oakley's eyes are burnt off by the fire, to combat this problem he gets futuristic snake eyes. (Events of The Fire) * Dimension 1, 3044 - The events of Cabin take place. * Dimension 1, 3044 - The events of The Bar take place. * Dimension 1, 3044 - The events of Bank Robbery take place * Dimension 1, 3045 - The events of Chamber of Coone take place * Dimension 1, 3045 - The events of The Great Jet-pack Heist take place * Dimension 1, 3045 - The events of Fixing A Fridge take place * Dimension 1, 3045 - The events of The Golf-cart take place * Dimension 1, 3045 - The events of Yang and the Monster Baby take place * Dimension 1, 3045 - The events of Raid take place * Dimension 1, 3045 - The events of Raid On Jet-Pack Bois HQ take place * Dimension 1, 3045 - The events of Schooltime take place * Dimension 649, 3045 - Our heroes are teleported to 649. * Dimension 649, 3045 - Camp Echo, a resistance camp, is destroyed by Pablo's forces. * Dimension 649, 3045 - The events of Welcome To Dimension 649 take place * Dimension 649, 3045 - The events of Camp Ivory take place * Dimension 649, 3045 - The events of Shower take place * *